Need You Now
by MsFloral
Summary: When Kurt is brutally raped by someone he trusted, Dave is left to pick up the pieces. But will he be strong enough to help Kurt pull through? Slightly AU. Trigger warning for sexual abuse. Maybe Kurtofsky in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey lovely people. Right first of all this is my first FF I've ever posted, not the first one I've ever written mind just the first one I've posted but constructive criticism is more than welcome. This Fic is slightly AU and Blaine's Character is very OFC I just felt that most people like to portray Dave as the bad guy so I thought it would be interesting to turn the tables a bit cause that how I roll. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but if I did I'd have enough money to buy a reliable car for a change.**

**There is a rape warning for this chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

Dave sighed absentmindedly tapping his fingers against the wood of the table. He checked his watch realising it had only been 4 minutes since he last checked. He knew Kurt had a reputation for being fashionably late but 40 minutes did not class as fashionably in his book.

This would have been their second date this week, even if Kurt had clearly pointed out that it was not a date and had only agree to go as friends and nothing more. For the first 'date' he had taken Kurt on a picnic. It felt amazing to be near to the person he'd had feeling for since sophomore year even if he knew he didn't deserve for Kurt to reciprocate his feelings anyway. Hell, he'd made Kurt's life at McKinley a misery, pushed him to move to a school miles away from where he lived and all because Dave was scared, scared of his feelings towards Kurt, scared of admitting to himself that he was gay. But everything was different now Kurt had forgiven him after many persistent apologies on David's part and Kurt had even agreed to go out with him, strictly as friends of course.

Dave looked at his watch again and stared at the door of the restaurant, hoping Kurt would saunter in, in that confident manner that David so envied. He wished he could be more like Kurt, comfortable with who he is, confident in his own body.

"Excuse me can I get you anything else... another drink perhaps?"

Dave snapped out of his train of thought and glanced up at the young waitress. He instantly noticed how pretty she was. She was tall and slim with her long blonde hair scraped back into a ponytail. Her eyes were piercing blue in colour and her natural looking make-up complimented her lightly tanned skin perfectly.

'_Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty,'_ Dave thought.

"No thank you." Dave smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry but we are extremely busy on Friday night, as you can see... and well... if your friend's not coming then we could do with this table..."

Dave bit his bottom lip as he tried to come up with some kind of excuse.

"It's okay he just called to say his running late, traffic through Westerville is a nightmare apparently. He'll be here any minute now," Dave lied.

"Well okay then give us the heads up if you need anything else." She sighed and walked hurriedly back towards the kitchens.

He glanced around the restaurant. The couple on the table next to him were looking at him with expressions of concern on their faces. He smiled at them and returned his gaze to the door.

'_I must look like a loser to them' _he thought, '_what an absolute joke. 5 more minutes and I'm gone'_

After 5 minutes he pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapped a few keys and hit send. He hastily grabbed his coat and walked hurriedly towards the door.

...

Kurt groaned. He had 2 outfits laid out on his bed and he couldn't for the life of him decide which one to wear. _'It's not a date. We're just friends, stop stressing,' _he reassured himself.

He walked over to the full length mirror, holding each one up against his body trying to decide which one looked the best. He heard the door open and close behind him and he spun round to see Blaine leaning against the door frame, an unreadable expression in his face.

"Oh am I glad to see you. I am having a nightmare deciding which one of these to wear. Come here you can help me choose." He beckoned for Blaine to come closer. Blaine strode over to where Kurt was stood and Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine's reflection appear next to his in the mirror.

"You're going on a date with him? Why are you taking such an interest in him anyway?"

"It's not a date we're just friends and I'm just worried about him that's all. Ever since he came out, people have been giving him grief especially some of the people he used to be friends with... and I'm not just talking about slushy facials."

"It's less than what he deserves."

Kurt turned to face Blaine, a frown painted on his face. "I can't believe you just said that. I thought you of all people would understand seeing as you left your first High School because of homophobic bullying."

"Yeah and you left yours because your new fuck-buddy used to scare you senseless."

"Number 1, he's not my 'fuck-buddy' as you so put it and 2, people can change. Look, Dave just really needs a friend right now. In a way it's easier for guys like us to come out, the world just assumes we're gay before we even realise it ourselves. For people like Dave it's difficult. He had a reputation for being the tough guy when secretly he was tearing himself up on the inside just trying to keep up the whole facade."

"He's a bully, Kurt, don't delude yourself into thinking otherwise."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He couldn't believe Blaine was being so unsupportive. Even if Dave had been a jerk in the past he was a different person now. He didn't deserve to be bullied just because he had the courage to admit who he was.

"The person he's been friends with since Kindergarten and some other old friends smashed his car up the other day and scraped 'fag' into the paintwork. Are you saying he deserved that?"

"I guess it's just Karma."

"When I was struggling you supported me, I'm only doing the same for Dave. I think I'll go with the blue shirt, it brings out the colouring in my eyes."

Kurt walked over to the wardrobe and placed the other outfit back on the hanger, grateful he had a distraction to save him from hitting Blaine to try and make him see sense.

Blaine was quick to move, he had Kurt trapped up against the wardrobe doors, pinning Kurt's arms above his head.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt struggled under Blaine's iron grip trying to push him away but failing miserably. Kurt's question was quickly answered however when Blaine crashed their lips together. _'Great'_ thought Kurt, _'I've only had 2 kisses in my life and both were unwanted.' _Blaine bit down hard on Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt could taste a mixture of blood and alcohol on his tongue. Kurt began to panic at the sudden stinging in his mouth and he turned his face away.

"Stop, have you been drinking?"

"You know what your problem is Kurt you always assume the best in people...me included. You should really learn to be more objective."

'_Now I know what this is about. He's just trying to prove a point about trust.'_

"Okay Blaine, you've made your point, now if you'd kindly let me go, you're hurting me.' Kurt didn't like the look in Blaine's eyes. It was lustful, predatory even. Blaine began nipping at the sensitive part of Kurt's neck, biting hard enough to draw tiny droplets of blood to the surface, marking Kurt's smooth porcelain skin.

Kurt seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. He didn't have the strength to push Blaine away, who, for a small guy seemed incredibly strong despite his stature.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Okay Kurt relax he's just trying to prove a point about trusting Dave, he's not going to go any further. He's still just Blaine the friend who taught you how to have courage."

"You know ever since I met you Kurt I've wanted to do this. I tried to make you jealous with that Jeremiah guy, but you were to fucking stupid to see it. I guess playing hard to get has its drawbacks."

"Blaine, DaveswaitingformeI'mgoingtobelate"

"Sorry... didn't catch that."

"I said Dave's waiting for me I'm going to be late. Let me go now!" Kurt cried out as Blaine's hand came down to strike him across the face.

"Forget about him," Blaine spat. He began rubbing at the red mark forming on Kurt's face. "He doesn't deserve you."

Kurt saw his opportunity. Blaine's one handed grip on him wasn't as strong as it had been previously and Kurt used all his strength to push Blaine down to the ground.

He started towards the door but Blaine was quicker and grabbed Kurt around the ankle sending him crashing towards the floor. Kurt suddenly felt an unfamiliar weight on his back as Blaine straddled him trapping Kurt's shaking form beneath him.

"Blaine, please don't do this. You've gone too far," he sobbed as white hot tears began to fall down his face.

Blaine grunted pulling at Kurt's trousers. "He stole your first kiss now it's my turn. You're going to remember forever that I was your first... Besides when you beg, it just turns me on even more."

Kurt clamped his eyes shut and thought of Dave sitting on his own at Breadstix waiting for him to arrive. _'He thinks you've stood him up,'_ Kurt thought, even more tears threatening to spill down his face. He suddenly felt cold and he realised that Blaine had succeeded in pulling down his trousers. He was mortified when his trousers quickly followed suit.

'Looks like you're enjoying this almost as much as I am,' Blaine sneered eyeing up Kurt's hardening member. Kurt felt sick to the stomach by the betrayal of his own body. "Now I know why you're so eager to date your bully. Kurt Hummel, the slut that enjoys being fucked around with," he laughed, his fingernails digging into Kurt's wrists enough to cut them, leaving behind bloody, crescent shapes.

Kurt's eyes widened in terror as Blaine grabbed his legs pulling them as far apart as they would go. Kurt wanted to fight, lash out with all the strength he could muster. But he couldn't for the life of him make his body obey. He was physically weak. He tried once more to shift Blaine's weight off him, to break free of his bruising hold.

"Don't pretend you don't want me. I've seen the way you look at me sometimes, you're practically gagging for it."

All he could do was lie there helpless. Hoping someone would burst in at any minute and save him like he was in a movie or a bad dream.

Kurt could feel Blaine's fingers stretching his entrance. 'No. No. No. My first time shouldn't be like this. It should be romantic and gentle not painful and humiliating on a cold dormitory floor.

Blaine slammed into him with no further preparation, literally tearing Kurt apart on the inside. Both boys cried out, Kurt in excruciating pain, Blaine in pleasure as Blaine began his thrusts.

Kurt pressed his face into the floor desperately trying to ignore the excruciating pain exploding inside him. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was back on his picnic with Dave, listening intently as Dave tried to teach him the names of the constellations but it was no good he was distracted by Blaine's cries of pleasure. He could already feel the blood running down his thighs. He'd never felt so much physical pain in his life.

He tried to scream in the hope someone would hear him but his cries became muffled sobs as Blaine's hand covered his mouth prevents his screams of agony. How much longer is this going to last? How much longer was he meant to endure this torture?

Kurt winced as Blaine pulled at his hair up roughly, so he could whisper in his ear. "You're. So. Fucking. Tight."

Kurt knew Blaine was on the edge of his release as his thrusts became faster and more erratic. Blaine let Kurt's head fall to the ground, smacking his forehead on the polished, wooden floor.

Kurt heard Blaine moan and gasp as he came inside of him. Blaine collapsed onto him trying to catch his breath. Kurt didn't even attempt to move. His whole body stung and ached. He just wanted Blaine to leave him be. He'd never felt so used and so humiliated in his life.

After what seemed like an age Blaine finally got off him pulling his trousers back up.

"You can't tell anyone what happened."

Kurt ignored him he was still in shock. The person who had just done this to him was his friend. He had trusted him.

Kurt screamed as Blaine kicked him hard, a cracking sound filling the room as the pain exploded in his side.

"I said you can't tell anyone." Kurt felling a mixture of panic and agony nodded in agreement. "Not that they'd believe it was me in a million years but still..." Blaine sneered as he made his way out of Kurt's dormitory.

It was only when he heard the door close that he allowed himself to cry once more only to be interrupted by the feel of his phone vibrating against his leg. He pushed himself into a sitting position crying out as he did so from the pain in his side. He pulled his trousers up and fished his phone out of his pocket. He glanced at the screen, the light stinging his eyes.

_**1 Message received**_

**Thanks for nothing Fancy. D**

'_Dave,'_ Kurt thought, _'I need to call Dave.'_

_..._

**AN: Bloody Hell that was a long chapter. I was gunna split it into 2 to make it easier to read but one chapter would have been really short. It's made me feel depressed though I might go and make some shortbread. Hey if you review I might even send you some xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow the response to that chapter took me by complete surprise. I'd like to thank my beautiful reviewers for making me smile, special thanks to ****KurtofskyShipper and GleefulGleek who I couldn't reply to, but took the time to review**. **And also thanks to all the lovely people who subscribed to story alerts or added it to their favourites, much hugs and kisses to you all.**

**So on with the next chapter xx**

**Chapter 2**

Dave angrily slammed the car door behind him throwing his coat on the back seat as he did so. _'So this is what it feels like to be stood up he thought. How humiliating.' _He rested his head on the cold steering wheel letting it cool his forehead in an attempt to calm himself down, a mixture of concerned and angry thoughts running through his head. He sighed. What had happened to him? He used to be tough. The old him wouldn't have let this get to him, he'd just let it roll off him like water off a ducks back...

'_The old me was a jerk who pushed everyone he cared about away...' _He thought bitterly.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, someone was calling him. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his mobile.

**Incoming Call: Kurt**

Oh finally, Dave thought as he pressed the answer button.

"What do you want Hummel?" Dave snapped. Kurt was silent on the other end but Dave could tell he was still there by the sound of ragged breathing. "If you're trying to think up an excuse then don't bother. You could have at least called earlier or even texted if you didn't want to go out with me tonight rather than leaving me sat there like a pathetic loner-"

"-Dave..."

"-What is it, huh? You had a better offer from that Blaine guy, is that it?' Dave heard Kurt's breath hitch and he knew something was wrong. "Kurt? What is it?" He said softly annoyance replaced with concern.

"Dave."

"What is it Kurt has something happened."

Dave heard Kurt break out into soft sobs and his head flooded with worry.

"Kurt don't panic, just try and stay calm. Are you still at school?"

"Y-Yeah," Kurt's voice sounded hoarse.

"Okay, just stay where you are. I'm coming over."

...

Kurt sat in the middle of his dormitory floor, legs drawn up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. He felt numb. Every slight movement he made caused explosions of indescribable pain. It was as if his body was a minefield.

The room had settled into darkness sometime ago but Kurt didn't care he found the darkness comforting. It meant he didn't have to look at himself, didn't have to look at the bruises tainting his perfect skin or the blood soaking through his trousers, the evidence of this horrific attack on his body.

'_An attack,' _thought Kurt. He'd been victimised by someone he trusted someone he looked up to, someone he...loved. There was a time when he'd have loved to have had Blaine's lips on his while Blaine ran his hands along every inch of his body. The thought of this made Kurt feel even more nauseas, _'Well you got what you wanted didn't you?'_

Blaine's voice echoed in his head... _'Don't pretend like you don't want me. I've seen the way you look at me, you're practically gagging for it...'_

'_I asked for it,'_ thought Kurt, '_I asked for it and now I've paid the price.'_

...

Dave walked through the entrance of Dalton, thanking God for the obvious lack of security, anxiousness clouding his mind, twisting his stomach into tight knots. Kurt sounded so helpless on the phone. There was no mistaking the desperate tone in his voice. And then Kurt had said it, _'I need you.'_ Secretly Dave's stomach had done a back flip when he'd heard Kurt breathe those words. For the first time in his life it made him feel wanted.

Dave slowed down to a stop. He couldn't remember which way Kurt's dorm was. '_Christ this place is like Hogwarts. I'm surprised there are no moving staircases or talking paintings.' _Dave shook his head to get rid of the thought.

He walked towards a corridor that looked vaguely familiar,_ 'then again, they all look the bloody same,'_ he thought.

"Can I help you?" Dave whirled round, startled at the sound of someone's voice. He came face to face with a boy who was relatively small in comparison to Dave's athletic build. _'Obviously a pupil'_ thought Dave as he eyed up the navy blue and red blazer the boy was wearing, noticing it was completely identical to the one Kurt wore. '_How the hell does Kurt survive with this lack of individuality?'_

"Um yeah... I'm looking for Kurt Hummel...I'm Finn Hudson, his step-brother." Dave had no idea why he was lying but he wasn't going to spend any time explaining anything when Kurt needed him.

"Oh okay, well his dormitory is just down there," the boy pointed down a particularly long corridor, "the first on the left."

"Okay, thanks a lot." Dave smiled at the boy as he strode off down the corridor, stopping at the relevant door.

Dave knocked.

"Kurt? You in here?"

No answer.

Dave tried the door and was surprised to find it open, _'huh, Kurt must feel really safe here.'_ He pushed the door open and realised he couldn't see a thing. "Kurt?"

He heard a whimper from inside the room.

"Kurt is that you?" Dave stepped inside and tried to feel around for the light switch but Kurt stopped him.

"Don't! Please don't turn on the light."

"Okay, Kurt, just stay calm." Dave could just about see the outline of Kurt's body; he was curled up in a foetal position. "What's the matter Kurt? Are you ill or something?"

Dave shut the door behind him and walked over to where Kurt was sat in the middle of the floor. Everything was silent for a while and the only sound was the sound of Dave and Kurt's breathing.

"Kurt please answer me, you're scaring me here."

"Did you drive here?"

"No I walked 20 miles- of course I drove here." Dave regretted the sarcastic tone to his voice as soon as he'd said it.

"Good, can you drive me home?" If Dave hadn't been so annoyed at that statement he may have noticed the fear residing in Kurt's voice.

"Let me get this straight Hummel, you brought me all the way here and worried me sick just to drive you home?" Kurt stayed silent. "Typical, absolutely fucking typical. You know you haven't even apologised yet."

"For what?"

"For what' you are kidding me right?" Dave wanted to grab Kurt and shake some sense into him. "I waited for you, for a whole fucking hour in that restaurant before I finally gave up. Do have any idea how that made me feel? To be sat there on my own like the pathetic loser I obviously am. And then when you finally decide to call, I drop everything to drive 20 miles here for you to say 'Can I have a lift home?' Is this some kind of game to you? An inside joke I'm not aware of? Is it something you and that pretty boy Blaine thought up? Some kind of revenge for treating you like shit, well how many times do you want me to apologise for that?"

Kurt clearly flinched at the mention of Blaine's name. _'Must have touched a nerve Dave thought.'_

Everything went quiet once again and Dave felt guilty for obviously upsetting the smaller boy.

Kurt could feel an all too familiar tightening in his chest and his fists curled up into tight balls in a desperate effort to prevent the tears from spilling down his face. He wouldn't let Dave see him cry. He wouldn't let Dave see him be so weak.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have texted or called or something. I just lost track of time," Kurt whispered, his voice cracking slightly as all his emotions came gushing out in a mixture of broken sobs and salty tears.

Dave knelt down next to Kurt's shaking form and instinctively wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him gently towards him till Kurt's head was resting against his chest. He didn't notice Kurt wince as his arm brushed the side of Kurt's body. The rise and fall of Dave's chest as he breathed in and out seemed to calm Kurt down a little. Blaine's sneering voice once again echoing in his head...

"..._You can't tell anyone. Not that they'd believe it was me in a million years."_

He pushed the voice out of his head and focused on Dave's breathing. Just being held in Dave's strong arms made him feel just that little bit safer.

"Kurt would you please just tell me what happened to you, what's so bad that you can't tell me?"

"Dave I'm fine," Kurt brushed his tears away with his sleeve. "I just want to go home...please."

Dave sighed at the nervousness apparent in Kurt's voice, and he could feel Kurt shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

"Okay, don't worry I'll drive you home."

He watched as Kurt used him for support in an attempt to get to his feet, the pain rippling through his body causing him to groan in agony.

Dave watched as Kurt stumbled towards the nearest wall and leant against it. _'Something's seriously wrong here,' _he was used to an overly confident Kurt Hummel not one who was now shrinking against the wall like he wanted it to eat him up.

He got to his feet. If he could just get a good look at Kurt he might be able to understand what was going on in his head, get a bit of perspective on the situation. He leant against the same wall as Kurt and felt the relief wash over him as his hand came into contact with the light switch. _'Oh thank God.'_ He flicked the switch and both boys were blinded by the sudden brightness. Kurt looked panicked, as he flailed his arms effort to cover his face.

"It's too bright." Kurt moaned, his voice feeble.

Dave gasped as his eyes adjusted to the light. He seemed to forget how to breathe as he stared in shock at the sight before him.

'_Blood... Why is there so much blood?' _Dave glanced from Kurt's blood stained clothes to the trail of red liquid running the length of the floor. He suddenly felt like he was going to throw up.

His heart was pounding as he reached out to remove Kurt's trembling hands from covering his face, gently holding them at his side. Kurt looked sickly, his face was extremely pale compared to normal and his usually neat hair was dishevelled. He was immediately furious when he noticed the bruising to Kurt's delicate skin and something that sickeningly resembled a bite mark at the base of his neck. He felt he was going to vomit as the sudden realisation hit him. This was why Kurt had stood him up. This was why he's been acting so weird. He was so angry at himself for being angry at Kurt, he couldn't tell whether he wanted to cry or scream or both.

"Who did this to you Kurt?" Dave spoke with as much calmness as he could manage, not wanting to panic the smaller boy any further.

'_Whoever did this to Kurt will pay. Whoever dared do this to my friend is going to wish they'd never been born,'_ he thought with absolute clarity, but he couldn't think about that now the most important thing to him was that Kurt was okay.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

Kurt swayed on the spot, and Dave held onto him trying to hold him up to prevent him from falling to the floor and injuring himself further.

"I don't feel too good," Kurt said weakly and Dave watched helplessly as Kurt went deathly pale and collapsed against his chest.

As Kurt surrendered to the darkness the last thing he felt were Dave's arms around him and the warmness of his chest, as calmness finally washed over him.

**...**

**AN: Well that was my attempt at a cliffy, I'm evil I know. My next update should hopefully be some time this weekend. Please review, it makes me smile xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Hello lovely readers I'm back again with another update. I know it's later than planned please don't hurt me. Once again I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers who make me smile and keep me motivated. ****And also thanks to the people who have subscribed to story alerts it makes me feel appreciated.**

**Now on with the story xx**

**Chapter 3**

Dave was staring directly at the wall opposite, slumped in a particularly uncomfortable, plastic hospital style chair. It had been some time ago since he arrived at the hospital, carrying Kurt's limp, unconscious body in his arms. Everything was pretty much a blur after that. Kurt had been rushed into surgery pretty much straight away, due to the sheer amount of blood loss he'd suffered. That had been just over an hour ago now and he still hadn't heard anything.

When were they going to bring him any news?

Kurt's dad and Finn arrived about 40 minutes after he had, with a woman who he knew was Finn's mum, Carole, from the amount of times he'd seen her at football games. They had hardly said a word to Dave or to each other for that matter, since they arrived.

'_Probably the shock,' _he thought.

He let out a small sigh, he hated hospitals. With the amount of times he'd been rushed to E.R for injuries, nearly all sporting related of course, he should be used to them by now but they still made his blood run cold. The knowledge of the suffering that goes on within these walls is too much to bear.

He resumed biting his nails. Some had already been chewed down so far that they were sore but he didn't care, it was nothing compared to the immense pain Kurt must have felt and is still felling.

His head shot up as he heard some approaching footsteps but was disappointed to find it was just rabble of nurses wittering away about something indistinguishable. He glanced over at Kurt's family, who were sitting in a row a few chairs down from him, and he witnessed the looks of anticipation on all of their faces melt into that of disappointment.

He kept seeing the look on Kurt's face, the fear and the agony in his expression as he slipped into unconsciousness. All that pain Kurt was feeling and Dave hadn't even realised. He just carried on moaning, at Kurt for standing him up, getting more and more abrasive at the situation. If he'd spent less time being aggressive, Kurt would have been here so much sooner and then maybe he wouldn't have lost so much blood.

He clasped his hands in his lap trying to stop them from shaking. He wished he could get rid of the images running through his head, the imagining of someone holding Kurt's small form down, causing him a massive amount of pain as they literally tore him to shreds... almost killing him.

Dave felt the all too familiar urge to vomit. He needed a walk, just something to distract from the pictures in his mind. He got to his feet, feeling the blood rush to his head from getting up to quick. He regained his balance and began a slow walk to the coffee machine.

...

Dark. Why was everything so dark?

He could hear voices but whose voices? He didn't know. He couldn't make sense of the jumbled, incoherent string of sounds.

And that smell. What was that smell? It was clean. Everything smelt clean, sort of like bleach or disinfectant. Yes that was it disinfectant.

Where was he?

He couldn't remember. He remembered being at school, choosing what to wear and Blaine was there. He was angry at something but he couldn't work out what. He remembered Blaine kissing him but it wasn't soft or sweet as he imagined kissing Blaine would be.

Blaine's voice. Blaine was talking to him.

'_You know what your problem is Kurt you always assume the best in people. Me included.'_

What had he meant?

'_He stole your fist kiss, now it's my turn_.' He remembered feeling Blaine's weight in the centre of his back.

_No that wasn't right. That didn't happen. Did it?_

"Kurt?"

'_Kurt Hummel, the slut that likes to be fucked around with.'_

"Kurt? Can you hear me?"

"Huh?" Kurt's eyes snapped open. He tried to make sense of his surroundings but his vision was blurry. The light was bright compared to the darkness of his dreamlike state.

"Dave? Where's Dave?" He groaned.

"Dave? He brought you in sweetheart. He's outside and so are your family." It was a woman who was speaking.

As his vision became more focused he noted he was lying in a bed, it wasn't his own bed or his bed at Dalton for that matter. It was higher, flatter and certainly a lot less comfortable.

There was a woman standing in front of him. She was quite young and dressed in a nurse's uniform. She continued to jot something down on a chart attached to a clipboard, the scratching of the pen against the paper just about audible.

"Well, I'd say you've had a very lucky escape." She said. "I just need to check your blood pressure nothing to worry about just procedure."

She wheeled a trolley, placing it just to the side of the bed, a small machine on top of it.

"Just relax your arm, for me." She placed a strap around his arm just above his elbow and tightened it. "Okay that's lovely, just stay still."

He felt the strap tighten around his arm and he registered how numb he actually felt. It was an odd feeling, as if he knew the pain was there but his body didn't register it.

"And now for your temperature."

He felt the nurse place something in his ear, removing it after around several seconds. This woman seemed nice enough but he just wanted her to go away. He just wanted to sleep, _is that too much to ask?_

"Well that all seems in order." She sighed and continued to jot something down on the chart. "I'm sure you want to see your family but the Doctor's going to have a word with them first so you might do well to get a little sleep."

_Yes finally sleep. _

He sunk further and further under the cover's and felt comforted as he drowned in his tiredness

...

Dave grumbled, pushing the cup of now cold coffee to one side.

The surgery doors suddenly swung open and a doctor with a mask walked towards Kurt's dad who had recently began to pace up and down the corridor.

"Are you, Kurt Hummel's family?" He said removing the mask from his face.

Kurt's dad turned on the spot. "Yes we are. How is he? Is he okay?" The worry was apparent in Mr Hummel's voice.

"He's still extremely weak, he's sporting a couple of fractured ribs and the blood loss he suffered was very large indeed for an attack of this nature but he's in a stable condition.

"Oh thank god!" Mr Hummel exhaled, obviously relieved from the news. Finn's mum stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest.

"Now, we've put him on a drip to replace the fluids lost during dehydration and he's having injections of methadone at regular intervals. Also I should warn you, until he fully comes round there's no telling the emotional impact all this has had on him.

"Okay, can we see him now?" This time it was Carole who spoke.

"Yes I can't see why not, but don't all go in at once, we don't want to overwhelm him. He's not out of the woods just yet and any unnecessary stress could do more damage.

"Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor nodded politely and walked away, disappearing down the long corridor.

Dave felt the relief wash over him. Kurt was going to be alright. All the anxiety and worry that had been building up all night melted away.

He noticed Kurt's family were staring at him uncomfortably.

"It's fine. You're his family you should be there for him. I can wait."

Kurt's dad smiled briefly before disappearing into the room the doctor had appeared from, Finn and Carole following closely behind.

Dave threw himself down into one of the chairs. He checked his watch, 12:30. He figured now would be a good time to catch some shut eye. He closed his eyes and let the comfort of sleep engulf him.

...

"David?"

Someone was shaking him. His eyes snapped open, the sudden brightness of the hospital lighting stinging his eyes a little.

"Huh?"

"David?" He glanced up. Kurt's dad was standing in front of him smiling apologetically. "Kurt's awake. He's asking to see you."

"Oh right, okay." Dave shifted in his seat as he suddenly remembered where he was.

"If you want to go in and the rest of us will give you some time alone."

"Okay, thanks Mr Hummel."

Dave got to his feet, stretching slightly.

'_They really should make hospital chairs more comfy,' _He thought as he moved his head from side to side, trying to rid his neck of the stiffness. He checked his watch again, he'd had just over 3 hours sleep and he felt all the better for it.

He turned to walk into the room.

"David?" He turned back around to look at Kurt's dad. "I just wanted to thank you. If you hadn't found him and brought him here... well, who knows what could have happened. I just wanted to let you know, we're all extremely grateful."

"Dave nodded and smiled weakly before closing the door carefully behind him, Kurt appeared to be asleep on the only occupied bed in the room and Dave didn't want to disturb him.

His face was pale and bruised but peaceful looking nonetheless. Dave sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed, noticing one of Kurt's arms was hanging over the side of the bed. As gently as he could he lifted the covers and slipped Kurt's arm back under the sheets in an attempt to make Kurt a little more comfortable.

Dave glanced at the door wondering how much time he had. Kurt's family would probably want to spend as much time as they could with him, especially during his recovery period. When he turned back he noticed Kurt's eyes were open and gazing at him.

Dave was taken aback at first but then he smiled softly.

"Hey," he whispered.

"H-Hi." Kurt smiled back wearily, he looked emotionally drained.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"m-fine." Kurt mumbled as he attempted to sit up, gasping from the agonizing pain still very much alive in his body. Dave put one palm against his chest and lightly pushed him back down again.

"Just lie back. You need to take things slow."

"So everyone keeps saying."

"Then you should take their advice." He noticed Kurt roll his eyes dramatically, "It was touch and go for a while you know. Do you remember what happened?"

"No."

"Do you know-"

"-Yes Dave I know I was r-raped." Dave saw Kurt clamp his eyes shut. His heart sank as he watched the frown deepen on Kurt's forehead. He could only imagine the horrors that Kurt was visualising. The nightmare he was reliving.

Kurt was trembling.

"I-I kept asking him to stop." Dave shifted from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed, taking Kurt's hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly. "I-I'm sorry, I just...I c-couldn't fight him off."

"Shushhhhhhhh...It wasn't you're fault."

"I-I let it happen."

"Kurt listen to me," he said taking Kurt's face between his hands, "You did not 'let this happen,' he forced himself on you. We will find him I swear, just as soon as you feel up to talking to the police."

"I don't want to."

"What do you mean?"

"No Police." Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But-"

"No Dave. I don't want to have to relive every second of it...I can't. I-I just can't..."

He could see the subject was making the situation worse.

"Okay, Kurt." Dave gained his composure and spoke as calmly as he could manage. "No one's gunna make you do anything you don't want to. I'll make sure of that from now on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Kurt exhaled out of relief and sunk further into the bed sheets, keeping hold of Dave's hand.

They sat like that for awhile in a comfortable, not at all awkward silence completely relaxed in each other's company.

The sound of the door opening disturbed the quietness and Dave glanced round to see Mr Hummel stood in the door way. Dave nodded at him showing that he understood he wanted to spend some time alone with his son.

He squeezed Kurt's hand under the covers.

"I'll be back tomorrow. As soon as I can."

"I'd like that," Kurt said a small smile visible on his lips.

As Dave began the slow walk to his car Dave felt sadness creep into the muddled emotions he was feeling all at once. This bastard whoever he was would be etched in Kurt's memory forever and nothing in the world was going to change that. He could only imagine how Kurt was feeling. The only thing he was sure of was that Kurt was so terrified of this maniac that he was even scared to go to the police. All Dave could do was wait until tomorrow to try and persuade him otherwise.

He would hunt this guy down himself if he had to, whatever the outcome Dave would make sure he suffered just as Kurt had.

...

**AN: Well that was a difficult chapter to write I have to admit but I did manage to get through it. Please review they motivate no end and also don't be afraid to criticise. As much as I love praise any suggestions to improve my work would be greatly received xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my goodness as if it's been over a week since I last updated. I'm sorry my life over the last week has consisted of lots of revision followed by lots exams followed by lots more revision ready for lots more exams next week. Well that's my excuse over and done with so I'd like to thank my reviewers and all the people who added this to their alerts or favourites you guys are all beautiful people xx**

**Chapter 4**

"Morning Kurt, sweetheart, how are you feeling today."

Kurt found this woman even more irritating than the previous nurse that had tended to him. There was something about her tone that made him feel patronised, and the smile painted on her face seemed somewhat forced.

"Fine. I just want to go home," he mumbled.

"I understand, the doctor will be along in a short while to see how you're progressing. For now I need to take your blood pressure. Just relax your arm."

As Kurt felt the familiar feeling of the strap tightening against his arm as the machine measured the pressure. He was fed up of people trying to imply they understood what he was going through, the flash backs, the pain, all of it. Trying to tell him how he should feel. It was infuriating.

"It says on here you refused to eat your breakfast this morning."

"I'm not hungry."

"You should really eat it's not good for you to-"

"-I said I'm not hungry"

"Okay well if you feel peckish later, just tell one of the nurses and we'll see if we can't rustle you something up. Right that's great," she said undoing the velcro. "Your blood pressure is just about perfect. How's the pain?"

"It's pain, how do you think it feels?"

"I can administer some more pain relief for the pain in your side if you need it." She sniffed and Kurt could tell he was grating on her nerves, not that he cared much he just wished she'd leave him alone.

She jotted something down on his chart and hurried out of the room, coming back in again carrying tablets and a glass of water.

Kurt accepted it off her, mumbling a word of "thanks."

"Okay then. Try and cough as much as you can I know it hurts but it will stop fluid building up around your lungs."

She hurried out again nearly bumping into his dad on the way out.

"Sorry," his dad muttered. "Hey buddy. How you holding up?" He smiled weakly before taking a seat next to the bed.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that I'm fine." Kurt's was clearly agitated and he regretted taking it out on his dad.

"Hey, we're just worried about you. Now I got you some magazines when you were asleep. It's lucky Carole knew the type of thing you like to read, you know I'm clueless when it comes to stuff like that."

"Thanks Dad." He smiled. He realised over the last few months he'd hardly ever had any time alone with his dad.

"The police dropped by earlier too."

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Yeah needed to take some samples, gather evidence yunno that kinda thing. They need you to give a statement."

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't want them involved. I just want to forget it," Kurt moaned, closing his eyes.

"Well it's just in case you want to change your mind. Just think about it Kurt."

"What you think I haven't thought about it? I've thought about it _every_ minute since it happened. It's all I _can_ think about. In fact I just want it all to s-stop." Kurt rolled over slowly so he was facing the window. He managed to hold back the tears for which he was glad. He was afraid if he started crying he'd never stop.

It was his fault. He must have done something. Something to make Blaine flip out, and turn on him like that.

He heard footsteps at the door and he sat up, grimacing as he did so.

"Good morning Kurt." Kurt was resentful of the doctor's cheerful tone.

He strode towards Kurt's bed, first picking up his chart and scanning it before hooking it back on to the end of the bed.

He addressed his dad, "Mr Hummel could I please have a word?"

"I'd rather you talked to me than about me," Kurt said sharply.

The doctor looked at Burt who nodded in agreement. It was pointless trying to argue with Kurt, in most cases it just made things worse.

"Well Kurt, you're blood pressure is fine, pretty constant in fact, so I see no reason at all why you can't go home today. I just need to see you eat something to check you can keep it down and then you should be good to go."

Kurt sighed. He felt like if he ate something he'd just throw it back up again. He didn't think his stomach was strong enough but he wanted to go home more than anything. He knew he'd feel safer there and the pain would just be a compromise for his security.

The doctor continued, "I can prescribe some strong painkillers to regulate the pain and I'd also obviously recommend plenty of rest. Just lay off the exercise for at least 4 weeks by which time your fractures will have started to heal but even then don't do anything too strenuous."

Kurt nodded, the pain in his side was becoming duller, thanks to the pain relief the nurse had given him earlier. If only there was something to take away the painful thoughts.

"Now, I should warn both of you, many victims of sexual assault such as yourself go on to develop Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Now we obviously want to prevent that as far as we can so I just need to make you aware of some of the symptoms. It's common to experience things like anxiety, sleeping problems, nightmares, flash backs all that kind of thing. Also mood swings will become more frequent leading to depression or even aggression. Now it's nothing to worry about just know if you do experience anything like this it's better to make an appointment and we'll try and help you as much as we can. I also wanted to mention counselling-"

"-I don't need it." Of course he didn't need counselling, he wasn't some mental patient. He could get through this on his own without some shrink telling him how to think and feel."

"I understand this is difficult Kurt, but it would benefit you in the long term to have an outlet for any stress you may encounter."

"I said I don't need it." Why did everyone assume they knew what was best for him?

"Okay well if you change your mind just-"

"I'm not going to change my mind so-"

"Thank you doctor," Burt interrupted, acknowledging the fact Kurt was getting a little distressed.

"Okay then. I'll come back later to discharge you."

Kurt heard the footsteps retreat from the room as he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He knew it was his dad's way of showing he cared.

...

Dave checked his reflection in the car mirror.

'_I look awful,_' he thought to himself. His eyes were bloodshot, framed with the dark circles that often appeared when he'd had little or no sleep, which lately was all the time. With the stress of everything going on at school and now there was everything with Kurt. He knew he wasn't prepared to deal with the emotional effect all this would have on Kurt, but he would try his best to support him in any way he could.

He walked up the path to the front door of Kurt's house feeling apprehensive. Although Mr Hummel had expressed his thanks to him for taking Kurt to the hospital he knew that there was still a lot of tension there. A dislike of Dave for making his son terrified to go to school, for threatening his son's life. Dave didn't mean it of course it had just slipped out, a spur of the moment thing. When he couldn't think of anything to say he had relied on intimidation but that didn't mean he would ever follow through on his threats.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and pressed the doorbell twice, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

He had woken up this morning to a text from Kurt telling him he'd been discharged. He was happy of course even though he was concerned it was too soon for Kurt to go home, but the doctors knew what they were doing so there was no need to worry.

Finns mum was the one to answer the door. She looked pale and dishevelled, a look of uneasiness on her face. She smiled slightly when he realised it was him.

"Hi Mrs Hudson."

"David, come in." She beckoned for him to enter, shutting the door behind him.

"How is he?" He said wiping his feet on the mat.

"Not great if I'm honest. I've tried talking to him, Burt's tried talking to him, Finn's tried talking to him, he just doesn't respond. He just says he doesn't want to talk about it or changes the subject."

"I'll try and talk to him."

"Kurt's like a son to me, I just don't understand it. Why anyone would do something like this. He's so... fragile." Dave put a hand on her arm trying to comfort the woman, who sniffled slightly. "I'm sorry. You came here to talk to Kurt not me."

"Don't apologise."

"Hopefully he'll open up a little to you after all you're probably the most likely person he'll listen to. You did save his life after all."

"I just did what anyone else would've done. Where's his room?"

"Upstairs, first on the right."

Dave nodded and smiled at her before climbing the stairs.

It wasn't good for Kurt to distance himself from his family or any person for that matter. If he was going to get through this, he needed support. He need someone to talk to, otherwise his emotions would become too overpowering.

He knocked on the door nervously.

"Come in."

He stepped into Kurt's room. He was lying on the bed, covers drawn up to his chin, staring up at the ceiling. When he saw Dave, he sat up slowly, gritting his teeth in discomfort as he did so.

"Hey, you okay?" He said perching on the end of Kurt's bed.

"Yeah, hurts to breathe and I'm bored out of my head but other than that I'm fine."

Dave smiled unsurely. Despite what he said, Kurt's eyes told a different story. They were red and puffy and Dave could tell he'd been crying, bruises and scratches still littering his pale face.

'_What did you expect?' _

Neither of them said anything for a while, neither of them knew what to say. It was Kurt who broke the silence.

"I've spoke to my dad. I'm transferring back to McKinley.

Dave didn't need Kurt to explain, he understood. He put a reassuring hand on Kurt's arm.

"I'll keep you safe," he said pulling Kurt into an awkward one armed hug.

The contact was unexpected and Kurt clutched at Dave's shirt with both hands, pulling him towards him. Dave forgot how to breathe as he felt Kurt press a soft kiss on his mouth.

Dave looked into Kurt's eyes, which were also open. There was a look of desperation and need in his eyes and Dave didn't like it one bit.

A few minutes passed and Dave wasn't sure what to do.

Kurt's tongue began to prod demandingly against his mouth and against his better judgement Dave parted his lips granting Kurt access. The kiss deepened, becoming clumsier and rougher as Kurt's tongue explored his mouth.

He couldn't deny that Kurt was driving his senses wild after all, the guy was so damn hot but Dave wouldn't allow himself to lose control.

'_Kurt's vulnerable. Don't take advantage.' _

Kurt's cold hands were touching the skin underneath his shirt, teasing his chest and causing Dave to shiver slightly. Kurt's hands worked their way down his torso, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Dave grabbed Kurt's wrist to stop him going any further.

"Kurt stop, we shouldn't be doing this." He said getting off the bed as if it had just given him an electric shock. Kurt remained on his knees in the middle of the mattress, reminding Dave somewhat of a wounded animal.

"Dave..."

"I don't think you're ready for this. It's too soon."

"I just wanted you to touch me, make me forget." Tears were streaming down his face.

Dave moved to sit on the end of the bed, reaching out to touch Kurt's shoulder, he just wanted to comfort him, let him know everything was going to be okay. Kurt jumped as though he'd been burned and Dave's hand fell limply back against his side.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just-"

"I get it. I'm disgusting? Repulsive?"

"No of course not-"

"You wanted me before, now you don't want to touch me because I'm tainted-"

"-Kurt-"

"-Just go."

"I don't"

"I said get out." Kurt turned around burying his head into the covers.

Dave didn't say anything he just walked slowly towards the door, stopping to look back at the broken boy who was now sobbing into his pillow.

Nobody ever said it was going to be easy and nobody had warned him about how confused all this would make him feel. Somehow though, he knew there was worse yet to come.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gosh I'm sorry for taking this long to post but I've been busy busy busy. I know my updates have been kinda slow lately but now my exams are over for a while they should start to become more frequent. Thanks again to all my lovely, lovely reviewers and all the people who added this story to their favourites or to their alerts you guys make me smile xx**

**Chapter 5**

"I'll see you later," Dave said slamming the car door shut behind him.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt did the same and turned to walk towards the entrance of WMHS, disappearing into the sea of teenagers heading the same way. Dave felt a pang in his chest as he watched him go. The confident Kurt Hummel of just a few weeks ago had been replaced by an insecure, anxious boy, that Dave hardly recognised. His usual over the top clothing had been replaced with a simple grey hoodie and baggy jeans. This wasn't the Kurt he knew at all, this was a new Kurt, who would rather run and hide than face the world.

It was Kurt's first day back at McKinley and Dave was glad. At least here he could keep an eye on Kurt, try and protect him. He had tried so desperately to understand what Kurt was feeling, but Kurt wouldn't even let him try. It seemed the kiss the two of them had shared had ended up putting a great deal of distance between the pair, rather than bringing them closer together.

Dave snapped out of his thoughts as someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a rather uneasy looking Azimio.

"Sup, dude?"

"Thought you were avoiding me," Dave mumbled, glancing at the ground, pretending to be suddenly fascinated by his shoes. He hadn't spoken to his friend since he came out. He figured Az wouldn't want anything to do with him, after all wasn't him being gay messing up the system? Truthfully though Dave had missed his friend, a lot.

"No way man. Look I'll admit I wasn't completely cool with this...to start with... even if I did kinda figure it out before you'd actually admitted it. I mean, you've never so much as looked at a girl and whenever the guys start talking about women you kinda zone out yunno. What I'm really trying to say is, we've been friends forever dude. I'm not gunna let this change anything. As long you don't wanna start talking to me about dudes or walk 'round wearing a feather boa or whatever I couldn't give a shit."

Dave laughed. "Thanks. That means a lot." He locked his car and the pair of them started walking towards the entrance of the school.

"Hey, you haven't been at football practise in weeks. You know Beiste is gunna go crazy when you finally decide to drag your ass through the locker room door."

"I don't even wanna think about it." Dave shuddered. He had witnessed Beiste get all up in some of the guy's faces before for missing practise and it definitely wasn't pretty. "I guess it's cause I've had a lot on lately."

"I know. I heard about your car. Know who done it?"

"Nope was kinda hoping you knew something about it." Secretly he didn't want Az to know he had thought it was him who'd done it. He didn't want to offend him when he'd only just gotten his friend back.

"I'll find out. I'm sure the fury can deal with it, but I have no problem bringing the pain."

"Dave smiled. Yes, he'd definitely gotten his friend back. "You're not just torn up about your wheels though, are you? I mean all the shit with Hummel, must be pretty intense."

Dave stopped. "Wait what?"

Surely Az wasn't talking about...

"Yunno Hummel. The attack?

"What? " Dave's stomach sank. "How do you know about that?"

"Dude the whole school knows. That dick Israel posted it on his blog a few days ago."

"Oh shit."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To find Kurt. Listen I'll talk to you later." He shouted over his shoulder as he rushed down t steps.

If the whole school knew about it Dave wasn't sure how Kurt would take it.

That's when Dave saw him, Jacob Ben Israel chatting avidly with a group of nerdy looking guys, not unlike himself."

"You," Dave spat, striding up to the group. "You fucking piece of shit, take it off now or I swear it won't be your blog that's made the most impact this week, it'll be my fist against your face." He grabbed Israel by his shirt collar, receiving frightened glances from Israel's gang. Just because he'd come out of the closet, didn't mean he didn't still have the power to terrify people.

"I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about K-Karofsky."

"Don't play dumb with me. Your blog post about Kurt... I want it gone within the next minute or-"

"No, my blog hasn't had so many hits since it became apparent that you bat for the other side."

Dave felt the anger rise inside him.

"I swear to fucking god..." Dave raised his fist...

"N-No! Wait. I'll delete it. I'll delete it, just d-don't hurt me."

"You better pray Kurt hasn't seen your bullshit." He watched as the other boy pulled out his phone and deleted the post, holding his phone up to Dave as proof he'd done it.

"There."

Dave let him go. His arms falling back down by his sides, his fists still clenched.

"You're fucking pathetic Israel. You don't care about anything other than the amount of hits you get on your blog, no matter how many people you hurt in the process. Did it even occur to you how damaging this would be for Kurt if he'd have read it?" Dave's voice was low, his tone aggressive. "I'm, warning you now, if you upset Kurt in any way ever again, I will make you suffer and that's a promise."

And with that, Dave strode off back up the steps, without looking back.

...

"Depression? You think I have depression?" Kurt snapped at the red-head sitting opposite him, who was now shoving a pile of leaflets across the desk towards him.

His dad had made sure he at least made an appointment to see Mrs Pillsbury-Howell, having refused counselling from the doctor, hence why he was now sitting in her office for some so called 'guidance.'

"Well I think you been through a lot, a lot more than many people your age and it's perfectly normal to feel the way you do. I mean your choice of outfit today is a prime example of how sexual abuse..." Kurt flinched, "can alter a person's personality, destroy their confidence. Not that I don't like what you're wearing, I mean-"

"I'm fine, absolutely fine. Not depressed at all. And for the record I don't need you or your stupid pamphlets telling me how pathetic I am because I already know."

'_She's only trying to help, don't take it out on her,'_ he thought feeling slightly guilty for getting so agitated.

"I'm gunna be late for first period if I don't go now."

"Okay well I'm always here if you need to talk to someone."

Kurt got up and shuffled out of her office, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he did so.

If he needed to talk to someone?What did she want to hear? How he could still smell him on his skin despite how many times he tried to scrub the stench off. How he could feel him feeding off his fear and anguish every day like a parasite. No. The only person he wanted to talk to about that was Dave. Dave wouldn't judge him or tell him what to feel. Kurt had ruined any chance he had with him though. He'd kissed him because he wanted someone to make him forget for just a moment that this had actually happened to him. Wanted someone to replace the slurred insults he heard in his head every single day with sweet utterances of affection. He needed someone to show him that love could be gentle and compassionate, not forceful and full of pain. But he'd practically thrown himself at Dave and now he must think that Kurt was just a common whore. A '_slut'_ just like he had called him.

As he made his way down the crowded corridor everyone seemed to stop, talking in hushed whispers that Kurt was trying his best to make out.

"Didn't you hear...

...Raped...

...that's why he's back then...

...yeah had to have surgery apparently..."

Kurt felt dizzy and sick, his heart in his mouth.

'_Staring...everyone's staring at me...'_

He needed to get out. He needed to get away.

"...Attacked...

...is that why he's dressed so unusually normal..."

Running. He was running although he didn't know where, he didn't care as long as he was away from people.

...

Dave closed the doors of the auditorium behind him carefully. He spotted Kurt sitting on the edge of the stage, his legs dangling over the edge.

"Hey, I thought I'd find you in here," he said softly, walking down the steps towards where Kurt was sat. "A couple of freshmen said they saw you running down the corridor, said you looked pretty upset."

"They know. Everybody...they all know." Kurt's breathing was shallow, his forehead wrinkled by a frown , anxiety apparent in his facial expression.

"Okay Kurt just calm down." Dave sat next to him, close enough to feel that Kurt was shaking.

"They were all talking about me, Dave, all of them."

Unsure of what to say, Dave pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt relaxed at Dave's touch and buried his face into Dave's chest. He loved Dave's scent. It was a mixture of masculinity, soap and cologne and Kurt found it comforting.

"I think I should take you to the nurse, Dave announced when Kurt's breathing smoothed out a little.

"Can we stay here a while? I need to think."

"Yeah okay," Dave said rubbing circles on Kurt's back, soothing him. "Did you speak to Miss Pillsbury?"

"It's Mrs Pillsbury-Howell now, remember and yes I did. Not that it helped any."

"You should stick at it. It'd be good for you to talk to someone."

Dave glanced down at Kurt who was smiling slightly against his chest. He was instantly relieved that Kurt didn't look like he was going to start an argument as he nearly always did every time Dave brought the subject up.

"You sound like my dad."

"Then your dad talks complete sense."

They stayed silent for a while, savoring each other's touch.

"Dave?" Kurt asked pulling away. Dave was surprised by the sudden aching in his chest at the loss of contact.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Can I ask you something."

"Sure."

Kurt paused, unsure of how to go about this. "Do I disgust you?"

"What?"

"Be honest. I can see it in your eyes sometimes, the way you look at me-"

"- I want you to listen to me and listen carefully." Dave took Kurt's face between his hands, forcing Kurt to look at him. "You could never, ever disgust me. You are the most beautiful, talented, compassionate person I know. Nothing can change that, no matter how drastic. I know you're hurting, Kurt and I can't even begin to understand, I just want you to know this isn't your life. You won't feel this way forever. I know I'm not much use to you, hell I'm useless when it comes to advice but what I can do is my damndest to protect you, to make you feel safe..."

Kurt smiled although he could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. He sniffed, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.

The piercing sound of the bell interrupted the moment. And Kurt sighed at its bad timing.

"We better get to class," Dave said, "We don't want you late on your first day back." 

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I've already started work on the next chapter so that should be posted hopefully quite soon. Please, please, please review, they keep me sane. Thanks xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello lovely readers I'm back with another long overdue update. You have no idea how many times I've wrote and rewrote this chapter and I'm still not entirely happy with it but hey I didn't wanna leave you guys waiting any longer. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers and all the people who have favourited or added this to their alerts I appreciate it xx**

**Chapter 6**

Kurt groaned. His head was pounding, in time with the beat of the music erupting from the sound system.

'Another drink will make it all better,' he thought, 'make everything go away.'

He stumbled slightly as he staggered in the vague direction of Rachel's dads' liquor cabinet which seemed as if it was a million miles away.

"Whoa Kurt, I think you've had too much dude." Finn said rushing to his side, attempting to hold him up. "How much have you had?"

"N-Not enough," Kurt slurred. He patted Finn on the arm and attempted to continue his journey only to trip for a second time, his ankle twisting as he fell to the floor. He was sure it should hurt but the pain just wasn't registering.

"Hey, you okay?" Finn was kneeling on the floor next to him. "Does your ankle hurt?" Kurt didn't answer he just lay on the floor, staring up at the flashing lights that were making his eyes ache, while Finn examined his foot. "I think you've twisted it. You need to sit down." Finn scooped him up and placed him down on the orange sofa to the left of the stage.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "N-No what if he's there?"

"What if who's there?" Finn asked sounding confused, "Kurt?"

_**~The Previous Afternoon...~**_

"Kurt, honey?"

"Mmhmm."

Carole opened the door of his bedroom, peeping her head through, "You've got a visitor."

"Who is it? Kurt said sitting up on his bed. He'd been sprawled across it for the last hour, still in his pyjamas, just staring at the ceiling wondering how on earth he'd managed to survive a whole week back at school.

"Hey Kurt."

His polite smile faded and he felt his blood run cold.

"Okay then, I'll give you two some time alone, I'm sure you've got a lot to catch up on." Carole smiled and walked out of the room.

His heart was beating out of his chest, blood rushing in his ears making him feel dizzy.

'_No. No. No. Don't leave me alone with him.'_

"Yeah thanks Mrs H," Blaine said flashing her a smile.

Kurt heard the door close and he felt completely helpless, completely alone. He just wanted to yell but the lump forming in his throat meant no words would come out.

'_Why him? This isn't happening.' _His first thought was that this was one of the many nightmares that had become so common these last few weeks.

Blaine turned to face him, a look of amusement on his face as he watched Kurt shuffle off the bed and as far away from him as possible.

Kurt was shaking.

'_Why am I shaking? He isn't going to try anything when Carole's just downstairs... is he?'_

He closed his eyes in the hope that when he opened them again he would be gone. He would be alone and this had all been a dream.

But no his attacker was really here...in his house...in his room. What did he want?

"W-what are you d-doing here," Kurt stuttered unable to hide the dread that became obvious in through his voice.

"I wanted to see you. I've missed you so much babe."

"Don't. Don't call me that."

"Well what would you prefer? Sweetie? Angel? No wait I got it what about _slut_?"

Kurt winced.

"What, you don't like that one? Well that's a shame I think it suits you."

He swallowed hard, continuing to back away.

'_Just breathe Kurt,'_ he thought, _'Don't show any fear or he'll know he's won. Just stay calm and breathe...In one...two...three...out... one...two...three...'_

Blaine stepped towards him. And Kurt took another step back, flinching as his back came into contact with the cold plaster of the wall. There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run to. Blaine continued to advance forward his face twisted into, what Kurt noticed was, the same expression he wore that night when he had been leaning against the door frame, of the dormitory which now felt like a million miles away.

"D-Don't come any closer or I-I'll scream. I-I swear I'll scream."

"Go ahead and try it. Just try it. You think dear sweet Carole's going to believe I've done anything wrong, after all you're the 'emotionally unstable' one here. 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder' I believe she told me you had. She warned me your emotions could get the better of you at any moment, could explode at the slightest thing. "

Kurt clamped his eyes shut. He really was fighting back the burning tears in his eyes. 'He's enjoying this.' He thought 'He's actually enjoying this.'

"P-Please just leave me alone," he whimpered.

It was all coming back to him. Memories of that night he'd never forget. The feeling of helplessness as he lay there trapped beneath Blaine. Weak...unable to fight him off. The feeling of agony as Blaine drew out and thrust back in again, knowingly causing him pain. And there was the blood. So much blood pouring down his legs as Blaine came inside him. And he had done nothing to stop him. Maybe he was a slut after all. Maybe he was asking for it.

"W-Why...Why are you here?"

"I've told you, I missed you." Blaine's mouth twisted into a smile. He was so close now that Kurt could feel the warmth of his breath on his face. It made him want to throw up. "At least you have something to remember me by though." Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's neck where the cuts were now close to healing.

"D-Don't touch me." He was trembling. He couldn't help it.

"Calm down angel, I only came here to make sure you'd kept and are going to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut."

"And...what if I don't? What if I tell someone...tell everyone what you did to me?"

"Well then you'll suffer for it. Well not you directly. How's your new boytoy by the way? Would hate for him to have a little misfortune, driving back from football practise, one evening. You see I know a few people in this town, quite a few people actually, that would be more than happy take care of dear, dear David for the right amount of money that is."

"S-Stop it."

"Or how about your dad? He works in a garage right? So many flammable chemicals just lying around. What if he were to have an accident and the whole garage went up with him still inside. Now that would be terribly unfortunate."

"STOP IT!" Kurt lifted his trembling hands to place his fingers in his ears. It was a childish notion but it meant he didn't have to listen to this anymore.

Blaine reached out, pulling Kurt's hands away, his firm grip holding his wrists, fingernails digging into the smooth skin.

"I take it we have an understanding?"

At the sound of the door opening Blaine jumped back letting Kurt's arms fall back down by his sides.

"Hey is everything okay? I heard shouting."

Kurt glanced from Blaine to Carole and back again, noticing his attacker had a warning look in his eyes.

"E-Everything's fine Carole," He said trying to sound as normal as possible.

Carole smiled suspiciously, showing that she wasn't completely convinced.

"Right then, I better get going. Thanks for the chat Kurt, it was really, really nice to catch up." Blaine leaned over to whisper close to his ear, "I'll come and visit again very soon."

"I'll see you out," Carole said following him out of the room.

It was only when the door closed quietly shut behind them, that Kurt leant his back against the wall and sank to the floor. He drew his knees up to his chest, resting his forehead against them and finally allowed his silent tears to fall.

_**~...1.35am the following morning...~**_

Dave moaned at the sound of his ringtone piecing his ears awaking him from his much needed sleep.

'Who the hell's calling at this bloody time,' he thought irritably as he flung his arm towards his nightstand, sending several things crashing to the floor in the process. His hand brushed over his phone and he grabbed it with tired hands.

He blinked several times, eyes watering from the sudden brightness of the screen in comparison to the blackness of his bedroom. His vision was blurred but he could just about see the screen.

**Incoming Call: Kurt **

His mind was flooded with a state of hazy panic. Why on earth was Kurt calling at this time?

"Hey Kurt. What's up?" He said sitting up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He heard Kurt mumble something indistinct above what sounded like thumping music. Where was he? Not at home obviously. "Kurt, I can't hear you, you're gunna have to speak up"

"_I said, I miss you Davey,_" Kurt slurred, "_I miss you and your... cuddliness and...your smell...you smell all soapy and m-manly and I miss that... really cute expression you do when you're thinking about stuff and-"_

"-Stop Kurt...Just stop it. Have you been drinking?"

There was a pause on the other end before Kurt spoke again

"_I just...I wanted everything to go away...P-Please don't hate me"_

"As if I would Kurt. Do you need me to pick you up? Where are you?"

"_R-Rachel's house," _

"Rachel Berry's?" He said pulling his jeans on and a random t-shirt.

"_Yeah._"

"Well I think I know where she lives. Just sit tight."

The drive to Berry's house didn't take long at all considering there were hardly any cars on the road at this time. He parked in front of the house, noticing Hudson's car was also there.

'_Well if Hudson's here then why the hell was Kurt in such a state?'_

As he walked up the driveway he could just about hear the beat of the music. Realising the front door had been left unlocked, he followed the noise through the hallway and down some stairs towards the basement. The music became louder and louder with each step he took. And there was that awful smell of booze and vomit lingering in the air.

'_Yup definite sign of a house party_.' Hell he'd been to enough to know.

He scanned the room looking for Kurt. He could see that Berry chick, singing on the stage.

'_Trust her to have a stage in her bloody basement_.'

He scanned the room again until finally his eyes fell on Kurt. He was curled up on an orange sofa to the left of the stage, head in his hands.

"Hey dude, what're you doing here?" Hudson was smiling up at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Kurt called, about 20 minutes ago. I said I'd pick him up."

"Oh god, sorry it's really late. I said I would drive him home but I thought I should probably leave it a while 'til he sobers up a little yunno." Finn's voice was trying to compete with the loudness of the sound system that had just been turned up by a very tearful looking Lopez. "Didn't want Burt finding out he's been drinking, you know what he's like he'll flip his lid."

Dave nodded.

"I better go get him then."

He sighed and walked in the direction of the bar. Why on earth had they let Kurt drink? He'd have thought Finn would've had more sense considering the state Kurt's been in these last few weeks. He filled a clean plastic cup up with water from the tap before he took a seat next to Kurt, holding the cup out to him.

Kurt didn't look up.

"Kurt?" Dave reached out to touch him on the shoulder but Kurt shrugged it off causing Dave's heart to sink. "I want you to drink this for me, or you're gunna be more ill in the morning."

"Just make it stop," Kurt slurred lifting his head enough for Dave to notice tear tracks running down his face.

"This will make you feel better. I promise."

Kurt took the glass reluctantly, his hands shaking. He split some of it down his top as he attempted to drink it, but he drank was left the cup.

"I'll go get you some more." Dave attempted to stand up but a hand caught onto his wrist pulling him back down again.

"NO! Don't leave me!" Kurt moaned, keeping hold of Dave's hand.

"Alright I won't leave you. I'm here to take care of you."

"I-I'm scared...just so scared...scared that he's ruined me...I'm never gunna be _me_ again am I."

"He hasn't ruined you Kurt." He squeezed Kurt's hand lightly. "I'm here for you and we're gunna get through this, together, you me and everyone who loves you.

"Do you...Do you love me?" Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes with his spare hand.

"I-I think we should get you home. Come on lets help you up."

He grabbed hold of Kurt's hand again to pull him to his feet. Kurt swayed on the spot and Dave had to grab him around the waist to prevent him from falling over.

"I'm fine...fine...dance with me."

""I don't think so Kurt we're going home 'cause you need to sleep this off. Plus I'm a terrible dancer."

"You are not...I saw you when you did 'Thriller," Kurt said poking him in the chest with his forefinger, "You were amazing... make an incredibly hot...sexy zombie."

"Now I really do know you're drunk. Come on." He tugged Kurt away from the blaring music and towards the stairs. "Okay now we're gunna have to climb the stairs, just hold on to me." Dave wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist as he half supported, half carried him up the stairs.

"Better now?" He said once they were out in the fresh, cool air.

"Dave?"

"Yes Kurt."

"I used to hate you...but now...kinda like you...a lot...an awful lot! Isn't that funny."

"Hilarious I'm sure. Now lean on the car a sec while I open the door for you." He helped Kurt step into his car strapping him in without much of a struggle

"But I d-don't want to go home. H-He knows where I live."

"Who Kurt? Who knows where you live."

"H-He does."

"Who Kurt? Who is he?"

"I'm cold."

"Alright okay I'm gunna shut the door, mind your arm."

Kurt had just confirmed that he knew his attacker personally. Why else would his attacker know where he lived? Why had this never occurred to him before? After all most rapes are committed by someone the victim knows right? Damn why hadn't he thought of this earlier.

He decided he wouldn't take Kurt home tonight if it was just going to distress him and he didn't want him to cause a scene. He would text Finn, rather than going back inside and leaving Kurt unattended, and tell him that Kurt could stay at his. He pulled his phone out and started tapping away at the keys.

**Hey I think its best if Kurt crashes at my place tonight he's a bit upset. You think you can make an excuse? D**

He hit send and cast a glance towards Kurt, who was already fast asleep. His forehead resting against the window, lips slightly parted causing a small section of the glass to fog up.

He was distracted by his phone beeping and he looked at the screen.

**Sure dude I'll say he's staying at Mercedes' house or something. Just be careful. **

'I can handle it' he thought as he climbed into the driver's side, shutting the door as quietly as he could. He started the engine and Kurt didn't even stir, in fact he slept for the entire drive back. It wasn't until Dave was carrying him up the stairs to his bedroom that Kurt awoke for a brief moment.

"Where am I?" He moaned, burying his head into Dave's shoulder.

"My house, you're gunna crash here tonight." Dave whispered, not wanting to risk waking his Dad, there would be too many questions if he did. He pushed the door of his bedroom open, thankful that he'd at least had a little tidy up the previous afternoon.

He placed Kurt down on his bed and took one of the pillows and a spare blanket and threw it on the floor. 'Guess that's where I'm sleeping tonight,' he thought.

He attempted to pull Kurt's boots off, which proved nearly impossible considering how tightly they were tied and how distracted he was at the sight of Kurt stretched out on his bed. He looked utterly beautiful. 'Damn, get a grip Karofsky!' he thought as he finally managed to pull them off.

He pulled the duvet over Kurt's sleeping form. This was the most peaceful, most at ease he'd seen Kurt these last few weeks. He stood there for moment shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he remembered what Kurt had asked earlier...

'_Do you...Do you love me?'_

He sighed.

"I do love you Kurt... I really do...I'm just waiting for you to realise," He mumbled before turning off the light and settling down on his spot on the floor.

...


End file.
